Various methods are known for fixing an actuator for rotatably driving an aircraft wheel to the associated landing gear. For example, document FR2954752 describes the arrangement of an actuator for rotatably driving the wheel which is directly integrated in the actuator carrier of the brake with which the wheel is provided. This arrangement enables a landing gear to be provided with a member for driving its wheels without the landing gear being modified. However, it is necessary to configure new brake actuator carriers which integrate such a drive actuator.